My Life as an Eevee
by Akari Sunne
Summary: After a somewhat normal kid becomes an Eevee, Things go south very quickly, He may be stuck as an Eevee forever or turn back human, First, he must learn to defend himself as a Pokémon and keep his mishap a secret
1. The Strange Transformation

Keita was a fairly normal kid at the Pokémon school, But he did stick out since he was great at making medicine and often made some.A lot of the time he had a small Pokémon centre in Iki town since there wasn't one there, He didn't have a fee since he just loved helping pokémon and trainers alike.

Another day came to an end at the Pokémon school Keita went through the forest as a shortcut home.That was his usual route since he lived in Iki town and it was pretty far.A couple mintes in he encountered a strange stick.It was perfectly straight and smooth.That and it had some strange marking's on it.They seemed to be Unown

"huh?Unown symbols?I wonder what it means..." He said lifting it up and examining it.He then swung it around like a staff then put it down leaning against a tree.Keita then looked at his Pokétch seeing that he was about to miss dinner.

"I better hurry!" he exclaimed starting to run as fast as he could just barely making it up the steps which was the way into the town.He was.only a few feet away from his house which he ran towards and opened the door walking inside

"Mom!I'm home!" He said taking off his shoes and putting them in a shoe rack

"Welcome home sweetie!Dinner's almost ready, Go wash you hands Keita." His mother's voice could be heard from the kitchen.Keita began walking to the bathroom a little tired from school

"I wonder what's for dinner." He asked himself taking a step inside and washing his hands while humming some music from a game he liked.It had squids who turned into kids.Keita was about to dry his hands but he looked in the mirror seeing two Eevee ears on the top of his head.He slowly reached both hands on the ears feeling it from top to bottom and then pulling one just to be safe

"Ow!W-w-wait, Does that mean...Its real"He gulped hard then slapped himself in the face to knock him out of it.

"If mom freaks out then its real, If she doesn't its fake and I'm just tired." He took a deep breath and hoped it was the second thing.

"Hey Mom, What's for dinner?" He asked walking into the kitchen as she instantly looked at him

"We're having grille-Uhhh..." She saw the ears

"Huh?What is it?" He asked looking as she was looking straight at his "Ears"

"Eevee ears"

"Yup"

"Should we scream"

"Yup" His mother said as they both began screaming and freaking out.

"Well we might as well eat the food.What are we having" Keita asked as he stopped screaming and freaking out.

"Oh grilled cheese sandwhiches with MooMoo milk"His mother said then bringing it onto the table.Keita grabbed the forks and plates, Which there were three since he had a younger sister

"Wait, What will Katie say about the ears" Keita asked.Katie was Keita's Younger sister, And was obsessed with Eevees.

"Just say they're fake, knowing her she might freak out more if she knew they were real." His little sister walked down the stairs happy as can be.

"Hi Mom whats for dinn-" She began to say then seeing the ears"OH MY GOSH THOSE ARE SO CUTE LET ME TRY IT ON!"She squealed trying to grab and pull them off of his head.Keita winced trying not to look like he was in pain, He did not hide it very well.After a few seconds he cracked.

"**OW!Would you let go**!"He shouted jerking his head away from Katie" Look these are real, I'm not sure how or why but they're here now, Okay!So please stop pulling them!"he said loudly sitting down afterwards.

"Look sweetie, For low lets leave it be, We have no idea what's going on so we should wait and see what happens." Their mother said then sitting down as well.

"Okay..." Katie sighed touching it again"But it's just so soft..."She said lightly petting the ears

"H-hey don't do t-that!" He said as his foot began patting on the floor multiple times like a growlith when scratching its favorite spot.

"Sounds to me like you like it when I do that." She smirked.

"Can we just eat?" He really wanted to get that day over with, It could not get any weirder...at least he hoped so.

After dinner the two ran upstairs to brush their teeth then he noticed that some of his teeth seemed to be sharper, Kind of like an Eevee, But he shrugged it off,After that they headed to bed having bed bunks.He had the top while Katie had the bottom.

"Do you know how I can get Eevee ears?" Katie asked him as Keita was trying to sleep.

"I don't know, Just leave me alone.I'm trying to sleep." He said rolling over onto his other side then a small Eevee tail popped out barely hanging and waving over the side of his bed visible to Katie

"Big Brother, You have **An Eevee Tail! Its sooo cute!**" She shouted quickly reaching out to grab it

"Hands off" He rolled to the other side of the bed so she couldn't reach it.

"Aww you're no fun!" She whined

"Just go to bed, We can discuss this tomarrow..." He yawned then went to sleep.


	2. Legend revealed

The next day Keita told his mom about the new tail then discussing what to do.

"What do we do about school?" Keita asked as his new tail seemed to wag.

"I don't know, For now just keep it a secret until we figure out what's going on

"Got it!"

"At least let me put your tail before you go back to normal!" His sister pleaded

"For the last time! No!" He growled then stepping up and putting on a tight hat that hid the ears and tucked in his shirt to hide the tail. The hat had to be tight otherwise it could easily pop off

"Alright, I'm ready to go to school, C'mon Katie, And remember don't tell anyone about the ears or tail!"Keita said with a glare

"A-alright I promise"

"C'mon you two, You'll be late for the bus"The mother warned giving the two their lunches and backpacks

"Bye Mom!" They said together then leaving for the bus.

About 30 minutes later the Bus arrived at the School so that way they could head to their classes.

"Alola!Everyone"Professor Kukui appeared into the room then seeing the hat" Keita, Please take the hat off," He said

"I'd...rather not..." He said worried, starting the sweat a bit.

"Take it off or I will," He said sternly

"Okay, Okay fine!" Keita swiped it off then everyone saw the ears

K-Keita? W-what on earth happened to you?!"Sun asked trying not to laugh until the moon hit his arm with her elbow as if to say"Knock it off!"

"Are those real?" Hau asked standing up to poke them but the ear jerked out of the way to dodge it

"Huh, that's new," He thought as it wiggled a bit.

"W-Woah, How'd you do that!" Sun asked starting to wonder about it as well.

"Alright alright calm down, We can figure this out later" He tried to get the class under control but was also confused about Keita's current state.

"Alright, but since everyone knows might as well do this." He sighed then raised the bottom of his shirt, Untucking it which revealed the tail.

"Wait you've got a tail too!?" Pro. Kukui said out loudly on accident. He sounded like he was calm earlier, But now he was kinda freaking out.

"Y-yeah, Kinda...I'm not really certain what's goi-" His nose tingled for a second then sneezing. As he sneezed a smoke cloud poofed around him. The dust started to settle allowing everyone to see that Keita was gone and all that remained was a collapsed Eevee

"H-huh, I-is that Keita?!" Hau asked as Professor Kukui picked it up and checked it's a pulse.

"It's alive, but we might want to get some medicine from Keita's bag, He should have an awakening," He said placing it down on one of the desks then reaching for his bag. Inside were a variety of labeled jars full of potions and medicine"Let's see...Potion, Antidote, Burn heal, Full heal. That should work"He pulled it out then grabbed a plastic spoon used to serve the medicine. Dipping it into the jar he then pulled a spoon full of medicine and putting it into its mouth so it would wake up

"Hey why'd ya have to wake me up, I was having a good dream, And what's with the weird look?" Keita asked who seemed to now be an Eevee

"Keita...I-is that you?" Moon asked backing up.

"Yeah, Who'd you think it was-Wait a minute, I'm an Eevee aren't I?"Keita said with a sigh jumping down from the desk. Everyone nervously nodded

"Well since I'm an Eevee, Might as well see what I can do. Hey Rotom!" Rotom is Keita's pokédex. It flew out of his bag then said

"Alola Keit-Huh, W-where'd he go?"

"I'm down here!" The Eevee spoke surprising Rotom" Yeah, I'm an Eevee now!"

"Zrtt does not compute! Does Not Compute, Sequence illogical!" He said trying to find any way it would be possible.

"Calm down Rotom, But can you look up legends or myths of turning into Pokémon."

"Wait I know about that!" Moon said loudly pulling a book of Myths and Legends then rapidly flipping to a page that showed the stick Keita swung around.

"Hey wait a minute!" Keita said jumping up to the chair the struggled to get onto the desk, just barely making it up as Moon placed it down on the desk so Keita could see it"That's the stick I found in the forest." Keita noticed"It was perfectly straight and smooth, Unlike any stick in the forest. And it had Unown symbols on it that I couldn't read."

"Why do you always mess with stuff you don't know about!?" Rotom asked getting into Keita's face

"Well, how else am I supposed to learn if I never experience it!"

"Why do you think School was invented!"By now the two were in each other's face practically touching. Occasionally the two had argued over small stupid mistakes Keita made with the two having different learning styles, Keita usually learned from experience and has often had his medicine give a bad taste or smell while Rotom just downloaded information.Soon Keita's sister, Katie, entered the room

"Big Brother you forgot you lun-"She instantly saw the Eevee

"It's so cute who's Eevee is it, Can I cuddle it?" She asked with stars in her eyes

"For the last time, No!" Keita said jumping down from Rotom's level

"Wow, Now you're an Eevee!" She lept over trying to hug him on the ground but Keita jumped onto her head then bounced off it onto another desk

"I said hands off!"Keita got surprised by Sun who picked him up from under his legs so he couldn't fight back"Hey Put me down!" Keita tried swiping but his stubby little legs weren't long enough as he was put into Katie's arms

"Here you go"Katie smiled then squeezed Keita in a hug

"Help! Can't Breathe!" He Tried jumping out but that girl had an iron grip.

"Hey, Katie Can you put him down please?" Moon asked sweetly as Katie loosened her grip and put him down

"Thanks, Moon, Oh and Hey Rotom, Is there a way for me to turn back to normal?"Keita asked dodging another hug from Katie.

"Well, If you got the stick again, There might be a way to reactivate it to turn you back to normal." He said looking up a page, It was just a legend and Rotom wasn't sure about whether it would work or not.

"Well I hope so, but we might be able to find it in the woods, we should head there now.

As everyone grabbed some water bottles and their stuff

"Alright, is everyone ready?"Professor Kukui asked as Keita tried to pull his satchel using his mouth" Uh...Do you need help with that?"He asked picking up the bag

"T-thanks Professor" Keita knew it would be a little far but he knew the way

"So which way is it?" Kukui asked

"Follow me, This is the way I take every day, I live in Iki town so it's a bit far, "He said leading the way.

After an hour of walking, they made it where he had found it seeing another with the stick as they looked at its symbols.

" Is this the one, Guzma will be happy to know it's been found"

"Team Skull, Guys step back and stay quiet, You too Keita" The teacher had spoken seeing he was already close to the girl that had pink hair and a short tank top.

"Put down the stick! If you aren't careful you'll turn into a Pokémon" He warned but then got scared and took a step back and slipping on a few leaves.

"Let me guess you turned into one," She asked with a glare to make him speak the truth.

"Y-yes that's correct" He gulped starting to sweat as the girl had picked him up by his ears.

"Well I needed proof so I guess you'll do," She said as Keita began swiping with his small stubby little limbs.

"Kukui throw the sleep powder from my bag!"He said then holding his breath letting Kukui do as instructed. The girl let go of Keita falling back asleep as Keita grabbed the stick using his mouth.

" Sorry about that!"He then said afterward as the group began running towards the school

"Why on earth would you say sorry after she pulled both of your ears and nearly kidnapped you" Moon had said shocked by his words.

"Don't you mean, Pokénapped" Sun chimed in as Moon punched him in the arm"Still worth it"

"S-sorry, I just felt bad for using sleep powder on her"

"Don't worry it was in the name of Self defense" Hau tried helping his

"T-thanks but I should probably tell my mom what happened," He said trying to pull a phone out of his bag using his stubby paws, however, it kept slipping out of his grasp"C-can someone calls my mom for me?"He nervously asked not usually needing help and working on his own

"Sure Keita" Kukui lifted the flip phone from his bag then dialing his mom's numbers and placing the phone next to his ears

"H-hi Mom so Eevee happened"

"You're completely an Eevee huh"

"Y-yeah it's a bit embarrassing," It would have seemed like he was flustered if he didn't have fur but it was still easy to see just from his eyes and drooping ears.

"Have Rotom help you learn some moves so you can defend yourself" His mother then said"And don't speak in public" Keita nodded as Rotom came out of his bag

"I'll Be sure to help, You should know Tackle and tail whip zrt!" He said showing Eevee's pokédex data

"O-okay Never thought I'd have to fight..."

"Hey come outside There should be a training bag in the stadium," Kukui said walking out as Keita followed behind. Once they had gotten outside Keita saw a whole training area set up, He had never been out back there usually working on medicine during Recess.

"Alright first try tackle, Rotom keep track of his data, got it?," Kukui said pointing towards the dummy.

"Wait are you just my trainer now or something?" He looked back at his teacher.

"It's just so you can blend in as a normal Eevee. Once you're back to normal we never have to speak of this again."

"A-alright then...Here goes nothing" He bolted towards the training dummy using the weight of his body to attempt to deal damage but bounced off without it budging one bit"Ow...My head..."He groaned looking up at his dex

"Attack data confirmed, Level: 0.5, "It said showing a thumbs down on its screen

" Oh jeez, we're going to have to do a lot of training..."He sighed as the School bell rang meaning School had ended.

"Well we can start off again tomorrow, For now, We should keep Keita safe," He then called Keita's mom"Would it be alright if some of my students could watch over Keita, I want to get multiple sets of data for his current situation"

"It all depends on what Keita himself says about it"

"I-I guess it'll be alright," He said a little nervous, Technically that would be his first time at someone else's house"At least that means I don't have to worry about Katie"

"Then he's allowed to go, Have fun Nurse Keita"

"Mom please don't call me that..."

"Alright then just stay safe" She hung up, setting the phone down with a light breath out"I hope he'll be okay..."

"Who wants to have Keita go with them first?"

Moon raised her hand"I'll do it! I want to be the one to solve the mystery"

"Okay then, Are you okay with it Keita?"

"I-I guess so."

"Alright, Keita you go with Moon and We'll start back again tomorrow"

Everyone began packing your bags as Moon picked up Keita in her arms then waving to her friend's goodbye as she left to head to a small cottage by Route one.


	3. Research begins

Once Moon and Keita had stepped on the front porch of Moon's home she looked down at him

"Remember, You're a class pet and you're a normal Eevee," She said then opening the door slightly, then opening it completely the two looked inside

"Mom, I'm home! And Professor Kukui got a class pet today and I got to take him home for tonight"

"That's great what's his name?"

"His name?I-It's...uh...Blueberry!" She said coming up with a last-second name

"Blueberry?Really?" Keita whispered to her trying not to get her Mom's attention.

"Sorry I panicked"Moon whispered back.

" Why don't you talk for a bit, your friend Brooklyn will be here soon"

"W-wait that was today!?" She had completely forgotten about their Sleepover plans" Keita looked up giving a worried look. An introvert that turned into an adorable Eevee stuck in a sleepover with two ten years old girls, he knew several ways that could go wrong.

"Blueberry looks a little worried, be careful," The mother said then stroking softly at its fluffy tail.

"Eevee!" He squealed cutely, his voice also got higher as well as softer.

"Wow that was very convincing" Moon whispered

"Thanks, I researched a lot about Pokémon with Professor Oak" He whispered back

"Hmm did you hear something?" The mother looked up at the two as they began sweating

"N-no it must have been the wind," Moon said nervously

"Strange, It's not very windy today"

"W-well maybe someone might be having a Pokémon battle!" She then said as the doorbell rang

"Thank Arceus" Keita muttered under his breath

"Oh that must be Brooklyn, I'll go prepare some snacks," Her mother said leaving the room

"W-who is she, She won't...Feminize me will she?" He nervously asked hiding under the sofa

"Don't be such a wet blanket, C'mon it'll be fun"

"Maybe for you, But not for me"

"Just try to enjoy it besides, It'll help you hide in plain sight

" Fine...But I never want this to come up in the future"

"Deal" Moon headed for the door holding Eevee in her arms with his legs dangling below

"Hey Moon, It's time for our sleepover!"

"Let's get this party started"

"Oh My Gosh, Is that an Eevee? It's so cute, did you catch it?"

"No, It's the new class pet, Blueberry"

"It doesn't look really happy, Maybe it doesn't like the name?"

"What about Keita?"Moon said with a wink making Keita nod quickly

" It understands us?"

"I'm a pokémon, not an idiot" he muttered quietly

"Did it just talk!?"

"N-no!I was just joking by making it look that way

" I'm Keita, and I love big hugs!"Keita played along even though he hated it

"You seriously owe me one..."

"C'mon, let's go to my room!" Both girls went in willingly while Keita was forced to go looking depressed and down. Once inside however Brooklyn almost instantly asked

"Can you make it seem like he's talking again?"

"S-sure" She lifted up Keita from under his front legs as he tried not to laugh

"I-I'm Keita, and I want to be your fweind!" She said in a deeper, but still quite high accent. However, with how he was held he began to start laughing and struggling to jump out of her hands with no avail

"Stop Stop! Put me down I'm ticklish!" He cried with Brooklyn gasping

"He...He really just talked...didn't he?"

"Please you can't tell anyone, it has to be a secret"Moon pleaded

" Listen, I'm not an Eevee, I'm human, I just don't look like one right now" Keita sighed getting out of Moon's grasp

"But this is incredible, why wouldn't you tell anyone?"

"Because, if Team Skull finds out...But do you have any idea what would happen to me if they found out I suddenly became a Pokémon"

"Do you even know?" Brooklyn asked

"Well...no but It could be very bad"

"Keita's right, if they found out he could be captured, or even worse experimented on"

"It's bad enough being stuck as an Eevee, but thanks for putting that thought into my head"

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you"

"It's fine, after all, while I'm like this I can't afford to be careless, even if that's a worst-case scenario"

"But please listen, Right now I'm supposed to watch Keita and see if anything happens to him, like if his form depends on the time of day, or if it will just wear off over time, but right now my professor is researching any cases of turning to pokémon"

"Have you tried to see if he will go inside a Pokéball?"

"Actually, no, Keita, let's find out"

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea, to catch a pokémon they either have to be weakened or a lower level of strength, and my level...Is five-tenths of a single level"

"Don't worry, if you do end up going inside, then I'll let you out, but it'll also help you hide like a normal Eevee"

"Alright, throw the Pokéball I guess" Keita sighed while the room was tense, even if humans could transform into Pokémon in the past, they didn't have Pokéballs so there was no way of telling whether he was considered Pokémon or Human. Moon exhaled as she tossed the Pokéball at Keita as it opened exerting a red light that engulfed Keita but it just was suddenly repelled with the energy-returning to the Pokéball as it laid on the floor opened

"So I guess that means he can't be caught by Pokéballs, must mean that he's still, truly human"

"Well, I don't want any others discovering me, so I'm just going to get to sleep"

"Alright, We'll be quiet"

"Thanks, But remember, no-one else can or will know, right?" He gave a slight glare to Brooklyn, besides I can't use any actual moves yet, not even sure if I'll even be able to"

"Oh, well goodnight then" Brooklyn went as Keita then curled up with his front paws folded under his head and letting out a yawn

"I can get an extra pillow if you want Keita" Moon offered now seeing he was already asleep

"I guess he usually falls asleep early, either that or his form makes him more exhausted"Moon looked around for her bag which had Keita's satchel inside. She knew there was his phone for if anything happened to him. Even so, it was important that she knew all she could find out.

" Ms. Akimaro, I need to know, is Keita one to get exhausted easily"

"I'd say no, I can't count how many times he's stayed up writing down recipes for medicine and other medical supplies. Overall he has quite a lot of energy at home"

"Okay thanks, That must mean his form takes too much energy" she hung up the phone then heading for the living room. after Moon came back with a pillow as she placed Keita's sleeping body onto it

"You know, as an Eevee, Keita's actually kind of adorable"

"I know right! He's like an actual Pokémon, you should have seen him mimic its voice"Moon looked at him slightly stroking his fur

" I wonder how the form works in the first place, is it based on the kind of person or maybe it's just random" Brooklyn wondered

"I don't think it's based on the kind of person, with Akari being a nurse's assistant at the Pokémon Centre, you would think He'd turn into an Audino or Comfey"

"Wait a Nurse!? Did he wear a little pink outfit?"Brooklyn wanted to imagine him in the same uniform as Nurse Joy but had no idea about what he looked like

" Actually yes, he even had to wear the girls uniform with the dress because the boy's clothes had shrunk in the washer" She began to laugh pulling out her own phone and showing a picture of him wearing a Dress with an embarrassed blush on his face and the picture next to it have him trying hard to get Moon to delete the picture

"Wow, how have I not heard of him before!"

"Well, believe it or not, he doesn't have many friends, He finds friendship in Pokémon instead of humans"

"Really?"

"This is his first time at my house, That was the only way I could get him in without someone noticing his similarities"

"Oh, well we shouldn't talk too much about him, in case your mother comes in"

"Right, So what should we do first?"

"Well, I say we have an Artists duel" by now the both of them held their pencil and eraser at each other, holding them as a braixen holds her stick.

"I accept your challenge, however, we don't have something to draw"

"Actually, we have the cutest model in front of us" Brooklyn directed their eyes together at the sleeping Eevee, except on the top of his head looked like the fur was designed like his normal hair.

"Right let's get started," Moon said then getting up to find the perfect perspective"This is perfect" She sat up on her bed which was a couple of feet away from the carpet giving her a higher angle as she began to sketch while Brooklyn did the same.

After a couple of minutes of drawing, sketching, and coloring Moon's mother knocked on the door and came inside holding two trays of food" Sorry I took so long, but I thought that you two would have wanted to eat dinner in here and watch a movie or something"

"Thanks, Mom!" Moon replied quietly while Brooklyn did the same but not saying 'mom'

"Why so quiet? Did Blueberry fall asleep?"

"Yeah, also he doesn't seem to like being called that"

"Oh when he wakes up tell him I'm sorry"

" I will, thanks mom, "Moon said as her mother closed the door quietly yet still quickly

" So what does yours look like?"Brooklyn asked holding back her drawing

"No, you go first!"

"How about this, we'll go to the same time"

"Agreed, One"Moon said taking a breath

"Two"

"Three!" They said in unison with both drawings being showed at the same time. One was more realistic having just Keita and the pillow while Moon's was more of an anime style having a picture of Keita sleeping soundly with the moonlight seeping through the window. She also gave the Eevee a slight blush causing both girls to look in awe at their drawings, They both admitted, he was adorable as an Eevee

They stayed up another few hours. Moon's mother had gone it sleep, and it was about to be their turn when Brooklyn began to yawn, stretching as for she was ready for sleep

"I'm kind of tired, you should get some sleep too"

"No thanks, I should try to learn as much as I can about Akari's state," She said yawning as well while trying to hide it as Moon headed for her large bookshelf and reached for multiple books from a single section as well as her tablet then heading for the living room where her study desk was. Flipping through pages and books to learn what she could. That was the difference between Keita and Moon, She often read a lot to learn anything, and what she did read, she remembered but she still kept the books to make sure her facts were all correct while Keita was more of a shy student who while talked a lot to his friends which he had a low amount of, he was quite quiet to others, but the thing is he often worked on his own experimenting before getting any advice. Soon enough there had been a mountain of books around Moon with her eventually passed out on an opened book as she quietly sleeps, letting out a few words as she did

"I'll turn you back...I promise..."


	4. New foes, More dangers

The next morning Moon fell out of her chair with a book on her chest and a blanket next to her. She had often fallen asleep while reading at the desk and her mother would cover her with a blanket. It was still dark with little light coming from the windows meaning she had to get ready for school. Moon headed for her room then waking up both Keita and Brooklyn. Unsurprisingly Keita was still an Eevee while Brooklyn had slept on the floor with a sleeping bag.

"Hey guys, wake up its time for school" Moon yawned with a stretch

"Hmm? Oh yeah...right" Keita got up first looking in the mirror to see, he was still an Eevee" I was hoping it had just been a dream...guess it's not"

Brooklyn got up right after looking surprised at Keita talking, she too thought she was dreaming

"Well, I've got to change, Keita, you go to the living room and wait there, Brooklyn, you can use the bathroom and change" Moon explained with a yawn as Brooklyn to her bag which had her school stuff as well as her extra set of clothes and headed for the bathroom

"And Keita, don't talk, no matter what" Moon reminded him as he nodded and heading for the living room seeing the multiple books and blanket on the floor next to a desk

"_I hope she didn't stay up all night studying...It's bad for her health, but I shouldn't talk to ask_ " He thought to himself as he climbed up onto the couch and looking out the window.

Next Moon's mother came into the room seeing Keita and sat next to him, I don't know if Moon told you yet, but sorry you didn't like being called Blueberry" She apologized"I would ask you what'd you prefer to be called, but I don't think I'd get a response"She laughed as Keita jumped down from the couch to a table and grabbing a pen with his mouth to begin and start writing his name on a piece of notebook paper, it was sloppy handwriting but still readable

"You prefer to be called Keita?" She asked with Keita nodding and speaking as an Eevee would"Well I've never seen an Eevee write before, you're something else, Keita" She laughed again as Keita joined her on the couch, sitting where he was original with the mother stroking his soft mane.

Soon both Brooklyn and Moon came our after changing with their school bags, they went to the same school, just in different classes so they only got to get together during lunch, recess, and after school.

"C'mon Keita, we have to get to school" Keita nodded jumping down and rushing to be by her side"We'll be back after school, bye Mom!"

"Bye Sweetie, I'll see you later, Treat Keita with care," She said surprising Moon as she closed the door glaring at Keita

"I told you not to talk!" She said quietly

"I didn't, she wanted to know what to call me so I wrote it on paper"

"Listen, you have to be more careful you don't know if someone is close by, so just act like a normal Eevee"

"Alright, alright I will"

The walk to school was uneventful with just people asking pet Keita but never so much that his secret was revealed. Although him being an Eevee made him more visible than if he were human were only trainers from Iki town or ones near the Pokémon center actually noticed him, let alone only a few actually knew him

**_In The School Halls_**

* * *

"We'll see you later Brooklyn, Bye!" Moon said with a wave heading towards her own class with Keita in tow. She pulled the door to the side as it slid open and going inside

"Alola Professor Kukui, Keita's here and I took notes about his form" She gave him a small notebook with two pages of notes

"I'm impressed, you checked everything, So he can't be caught with a Pokéball, His form does take more energy, and his transformation doesn't change during different times"He read off the notes" Well done"

From Keita's bag, Which had been brought with Kukui, his Pokédex came out greeting Moon

"Alola Moon, May I see your notes?" He asked as she put them up to his camera allowing him to scan it"Have you tried to see if he can evolve?"

"That would be a good way to test what he can and can't do,"

"Which evolution do you want?" Moon asked crouching down to Keita's level,"

" I think I'd go with Flareon," He said then looking around"You guys wouldn't happen to have a Fire Stone, would you?"

"I have one," a voice said coming into the classroom causing Keita to go silent, It was one of that class's students named Mistumi, She often was one who made friends with anyone she met"Sorry I wasn't here yesterday, I had a fever, What did I miss"

"Quite a lot actually"

"And I thought I heard Keita or was that my imagination"

"I'm down here!" Keita called out jumping up onto a desk in front of her"It's a long story but yes I'm an Eevee now"He sighed looking embarrassed.

"Aww, you look so adorable!"

The other students came into the class which had been pretty small so not many were there, The student's names were; Lana, Kiawe, Mallow, Hau, Lillie, Sun, and Akari. Everyone had been there with only half knowing about Keita

"Alola Professor!" Lana, Kiawe, and Mallow said coming in together. Moments later Hau, Sun, and Lillie came in after with the bell ringing and Akari coming in a second too late

"Sorry I'm late," Akari said taking deep breaths between words

"Well now that everyone is here, I feel like it would be best for everyone to know, this is Keita" He presented the Eevee that was currently being nuzzled by Mistumi.

"You're kidding, right?" Mallow was unimpressed with his attempt for a prank,

"I really wish he was..." Keita sighed looking embarrassed and slightly annoyed

"D-did you just talk!?" Mallow asked as Lana went in front of him

"Were you cursed"

"N-no! I mean maybe? I'm not too sure myself..." He said looking flustered and confused

"Oh right, we were about to see if you could evolve," Mistumi said pressing a Fire Stone against his forehead as both it and Keita began to glow. Except the light returned to the stone showing him still an Eevee

"That's no good...Still an Eevee...Rotom can you check my Pokémon level?"

"Scanning Now..." He said with a mechanical hum" Scan complete, you are now Level five"

"Level five? That means I should be able to use Sand attack, right?"

"Assuming you can use moves, yes"

"Okay then, here goes nothing" He took a breath in and kicked his hind legs back in synchronization as a cloud of sand was flung onto the wall"It worked!"He cheered as Moon began writing more notes about how he couldn't evolve, but can use pokémon moves, she wasn't sure if it was limited to moves that can be imitated easily by humans such as sand attack and tackle, or if he could learn moves like shadow ball and swift. Moon looked puzzled

"Alright now that's settled, time for class, everyone to your seats," Professor Kukui said as a bell then rang, it wasn't the normal bell, but instead the lockdown one meaning, someone dangerous had entered the building

"Everyone, you know what to do," The Professor said as everyone had hidden in the supplies closet, it was a small class and a large closet making it possible and comfortable as Kukui locked the door to the classroom and turned off the lights.

He returned to the students doing a headcount to make sure everyone was there

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine," He began to count"Wait where's Keita!?"He looked around desperately hoping to see him. unfortunately, Keita was stuck in the classroom as the Door was sawed in half breaking into two pieces with a man and Pokémon entering, it was a young adult with white hair and wrinkled clothes that hung low. The Pokémon had been a Golisipod that scared Keita under the teacher's desk, he couldn't fight that thing"

"So that Kid who became a Pokémon should be here, Don't tell me I came for no reason" He sighed"Use liquidation"He ordered as the desk Keita hid under was slashed open with him being hit with the attack and instantly fainting, if he were human, it would have hurt a lot, but he would have been fine for the most part.

"That's enough Guzma, leave my students alone, and leave this school you have no business here"

"I couldn't care less about this dump, I only want this brat, you can keep teaching your worthless kids"

"Come on out Braviary" Kukui brought out his Pokéball letting out the large eagle"Now, put him down, I've beat you before, I know you use your words to fight for you, You're a coward"

"Oh please, cut it out with the hero act, we all know that you're nothing but a goody-two-shoes who only plays by the rules, you care more for some strangers kids than your own pokémon"

"You're wrong" Kukui began to say

"First Impression," He said at last with Golisipod attacking Braviary causing it to lose balance and fall "Use Ice Beam" He commanded at once leaving Braviary frozen and defeated

"You were too busy worrying about some kids you don't even know to pay attention."

"Neither do you" A revive was thrown from the closet to Keita, reviving him from his slumber then sliding a disk from under the door that held Shadow Ball, Moon wasn't sure if it would work but she tried it anyway.

Keita was surprised but went along with it anyways placing his forehead against it with the information being placed inside his head. It had worked, Keita jumped on top of the Desk summoning a shadow ball out in front of his mouth and releasing it as it landed squarely in Guzma's face with him falling back onto the floor. The next thing that happened the door slammed open with the police entering

"Guzma, you are under arrest for damage to public property, and attempted pokénapping"

Golisipod instantly released a wave of sludge that had poisoned everyone except for the students and Keita since Keita was able to climb onto the chalkboard to avoid it. This meant, however, that Guzma was able to escape returning Golisipod and leave.

* * *

After a while, later the adults began to wake up with the students looking over them. It seems like they were being taken care of by those students, mainly Keita, it was his medicine that cured the poison.

"Hmm? What happened?"One of the officers said raising up off of the floor with a wet towel on their foreheads. they all seemed to be waking up

" Good, you're all awake, It looks like your medicine worked, Keita, "Moon said looking down at the Eevee in her arms

"Sorry we couldn't catch Guzma, he's been practically untouchable, but I would like to thank whoever made the medicine"

"That would be me!" Keita said happily with Moon glaring at him"What, I'm prideful about my medicine, and besides, shouldn't the police know so I can be protected"

"That is a good point, well then police, this is one of our Students, Keita, somehow, Team Skull knew about it, and is also trying to capture him"

"I see, we'll keep you updated with any kind of incidents we find with them, and stay safe Keita, you never know what could happen in that state"The officers gave a wave heading out back to their office.

" You all did a good job, For the rest of the day, we can go outside!"Professor Kukui said with everyone cheering and almost everyone heading outside, beside Moon and Keita.

"Professor, Keita can use moves like Shadow Ball! Also, can I help you clean up"

"I'll help too!"

"I'll have to decline, you both have been working hard in strange new situations, you two should be trying to have fun, for now, let me handle this"

"Alright, but one question, why hasn't the stick affected you?"

"I used gloves, and also, from my scans, it doesn't seem to have any energy at all"

"Do you think for a whole transformation it takes all of the energy?"

"Maybe, it also could be that it takes DNA and changes it to a Pokémon's DNA"

"There's only one way to find out," Moon said at last

"W-wait, you can't become a Pokémon!?" Keita was stunned by her answer, being an Eevee, while it had its perks, it was scary, not being able to know what's going on.

"But we need to know everything we can"

"Sorry Moon, but I can't allow you to knowingly turn yourself into a pokémon"

"Aw man, but I've always wanted to be a Pokémon...Keita, you're lucky"

"I am definitely not, I'm stuck looking like an adorable Eevee, I can't make medicine anymore, and to top it off, Team Skull is out to get me!"

"Yeah, but what if you became a different Pokémon"

"That doesn't change my situation!"

"Listen, both of you, I know it can be stressful, but right now we have to be able to trust each other."

"R-right, sorry" They had said together

"For now, I just you guys to have fun, be young, and try to act normal, just to keep this a secret"


	5. My Secret's out?

The next morning Moon fell out of her chair with a book on her chest and a blanket next to her. She had often fallen asleep while reading at the desk and her mother would cover her with a blanket. It was still dark with little light coming from the windows meaning she had to get ready for school. Moon headed for her room then waking up both Keita and Brooklyn. Unsurprisingly Keita was still an Eevee while Brooklyn had slept on the floor with a sleeping bag.

"Hey guys, wake up its time for school" Moon yawned with a stretch

"Hmm? Oh yeah...right" Keita got up first looking in the mirror to see, he was still an Eevee" I was hoping it had just been a dream...guess it's not"

Brooklyn got up right after looking surprised at Keita talking, she too thought she was dreaming

"Well, I've got to change, Keita, you go to the living room and wait there, Brooklyn, you can use the bathroom and change" Moon explained with a yawn as Brooklyn to her bag which had her school stuff as well as her extra set of clothes and headed for the bathroom

"And Keita, don't talk, no matter what" Moon reminded him as he nodded and heading for the living room seeing the multiple books and blanket on the floor next to a desk

"_I hope she didn't stay up all night studying...It's bad for her health, but I shouldn't talk to ask_ " He thought to himself as he climbed up onto the couch and looking out the window.

Next Moon's mother came into the room seeing Keita and sat next to him, I don't know if Moon told you yet, but sorry you didn't like being called Blueberry" She apologized"I would ask you what'd you prefer to be called, but I don't think I'd get a response"She laughed as Keita jumped down from the couch to a table and grabbing a pen with his mouth to begin and start writing his name on a piece of notebook paper, it was sloppy handwriting but still readable

"You prefer to be called Keita?" She asked with Keita nodding and speaking as an Eevee would"Well I've never seen an Eevee write before, you're something else, Keita" She laughed again as Keita joined her on the couch, sitting where he was original with the mother stroking his soft mane.

Soon both Brooklyn and Moon came our after changing with their school bags, they went to the same school, just in different classes so they only got to get together during lunch, recess, and after school.

"C'mon, we have to get to school" Keita nodded jumping down and rushing to be by her side"We'll be back after school, bye Mom!"

"Bye Sweetie, I'll see you later, Treat Keita with care," She said surprising Moon as she closed the door glaring at Keita

"I told you not to talk!" She said quietly

"I didn't, she wanted to know what to call me so I wrote it on paper"

"Listen, you have to be more careful you don't know if someone is close by, so just act like a normal Eevee"

"Alright, alright I will"

The walk to school was uneventful with just people asking pet Keita but never so much that his secret was revealed. Although him being an Eevee made him more visible than if he were human were only trainers from Iki town or ones near the Pokémon center actually noticed him, let alone only a few actually knew him

**_In The School Halls_**

* * *

"We'll see you later Brooklyn, Bye!" Moon said with a wave heading towards her own class with Keita in tow. She pulled the door to the side as it slid open and going inside

"Alola Professor Kukui, Keita's here and I took notes about his form" She gave him a small notebook with two pages of notes

"I'm impressed, you checked everything, So he can't be caught with a Pokéball, His form does take more energy, and his transformation doesn't change during different times"He read off the notes" Well done"

From Keita's bag, Which had been brought with Kukui, his Pokédex came out greeting Moon

"Alola Moon, May I see your notes?" He asked as she put them up to his camera allowing him to scan it"Have you tried to see if he can evolve?"

"That would be a good way to test what he can and can't do,"

"Which evolution do you want?" Moon asked crouching down to Keita's level,"

" I think I'd go with Flareon," He said then looking around"You guys wouldn't happen to have a Fire Stone, would you?"

"I have one," a voice said coming into the classroom causing Keita to go silent, It was one of that class's students named Mistumi, She often was one who made friends with anyone she met"Sorry I wasn't here yesterday, I had a fever, What did I miss"

"Quite a lot actually"

"And I thought I heard Keita or was that my imagination"

"I'm down here!" Keita called out jumping up onto a desk in front of her"It's a long story but yes I'm an Eevee now"He sighed looking embarrassed.

"Aww, you look so adorable!"

The other students came into the class which had been pretty small so not many were there, The student's names were; Lana, Kiawe, Mallow, Hau, Lillie, Sun, and Akari. Everyone had been there with only half knowing about Keita

"Alola Professor!" Lana, Kiawe, and Mallow said coming in together. Moments later Hau, Sun, and Lillie came in after with the bell ringing and Akari coming in a second too late

"Sorry I'm late," Akari said taking deep breaths between words

"Well now that everyone is here, I feel like it would be best for everyone to know, this is Keita" He presented the Eevee that was currently being nuzzled by Mistumi.

"You're kidding, right?" Mallow was unimpressed with his attempt for a prank,

"I really wish he was..." Keita sighed looking embarrassed and slightly annoyed

"D-did you just talk!?" Mallow asked as Lana went in front of him

"Were you cursed"

"N-no! I mean maybe? I'm not too sure myself..." He said looking flustered and confused

"Oh right, we were about to see if you could evolve," Mistumi said pressing a Fire Stone against his forehead as both it and Keita began to glow. Except the light returned to the stone showing him still an Eevee

"That's no good...Still an Eevee...Rotom can you check my Pokémon level?"

"Scanning Now..." He said with a mechanical hum" Scan complete, you are now Level five"

"Level five? That means I should be able to use Sand attack, right?"

"Assuming you can use moves, yes"

"Okay then, here goes nothing" He took a breath in and kicked his hind legs back in synchronization as a cloud of sand was flung onto the wall"It worked!"He cheered as Moon began writing more notes about how he couldn't evolve, but can use pokémon moves, she wasn't sure if it was limited to moves that can be imitated easily by humans such as sand attack and tackle, or if he could learn moves like shadow ball and swift. Moon looked puzzled

"Alright now that's settled, time for class, everyone to your seats," Professor Kukui said as a bell then rang, it wasn't the normal bell, but instead the lockdown one meaning, someone dangerous had entered the building

"Everyone, you know what to do," The Professor said as everyone had hidden in the supplies closet, it was a small class and a large closet making it possible and comfortable as Kukui locked the door to the classroom and turned off the lights.

He returned to the students doing a headcount to make sure everyone was there

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine," He began to count"Wait where's Keita!?"He looked around desperately hoping to see him. unfortunately, Keita was stuck in the classroom as the Door was sawed in half breaking into two pieces with a man and Pokémon entering, it was a young adult with white hair and wrinkled clothes that hung low. The Pokémon had been a Golisipod that scared Keita under the teacher's desk, he couldn't fight that thing

"So that Kid who became a Pokémon should be here, Don't tell me I came for no reason" He sighed"Use liquidation"He ordered as the desk Keita hid under was slashed open with him being hit with the attack and instantly fainting, if he were human, it would have hurt a lot, but he would have been fine for the most part.

"That's enough Guzma, leave my students alone, and leave this school you have no business here"

"I couldn't care less about this dump, I only want this brat, you can keep teaching your worthless kids"

"Come on out Braviary" Kukui brought out his Pokéball letting out the large eagle"Now, put him down, I've beat you before, I know you use your words to fight for you, You're a coward"

"Oh please, cut it out with the hero act, we all know that you're nothing but a goody-two-shoes who only plays by the rules, you care more for some strangers kids than your own pokémon"

"You're wrong" Kukui began to say

"First Impression," He said at last with Golisipod attacking Braviary causing it to lose balance and fall "Use Ice Beam" He commanded at once leaving Braviary frozen and defeated

"You were too busy worrying about some kids you don't even know to pay attention."

"Neither do you" A revive was thrown from the closet to Keita, reviving him from his slumber then sliding a disk from under the door that held Shadow Ball, Moon wasn't sure if it would work but she tried it anyway.

Keita was surprised but went along with it anyways placing his forehead against it with the information being placed inside his head. It had worked, Keita jumped on top of the Desk summoning a shadow ball out in front of his mouth and releasing it as it landed squarely in Guzma's face with him falling back onto the floor. The next thing that happened the door slammed open with the police entering

"Guzma, you are under arrest for damage to public property, and attempted pokénapping"

Golisipod instantly released a wave of sludge that had poisoned everyone except for the students and Keita since Keita was able to climb onto the chalkboard to avoid it. This meant, however, that Guzma was able to escape returning Golisipod and leave.

* * *

After a while, later the adults began to wake up with the students looking over them. It seems like they were being taken care of by those students, mainly Keita, it was his medicine that cured the poison.

"Hmm? What happened?"One of the officers said raising up off of the floor with a wet towel on their foreheads. they all seemed to be waking up

" Good, you're all awake, It looks like the medicine worked, "Moon said looking down at the Eevee in her arms

"Sorry we couldn't catch Guzma, he's been practically untouchable, but I would like to thank whoever made the medicine"

"That would be me!" Keita said happily with Moon glaring at him.

"Sorry, it's just a little thing I like to do, but it was me who made the medicine"

"I see, we'll keep you updated with any kind of incidents we find with them, and thanks again for the medicine"The officers gave a wave heading out back to their office.

" Hey, why'd you insist that you made the medicine?"

"Because we need as little people to know as possible"

"Listen, you two, You all did a good job, For the rest of the day, we can go outside!"Professor Kukui said with everyone cheering and almost everyone heading outside, beside Moon and Keita.

"Professor, Keita can use moves like Shadow Ball! Also, can I help you clean up"

"I'll help too!"

"I'll have to decline, you both have been working hard in strange new situations, you two should be trying to have fun, for now, let me handle this"

"Alright, but one question, why hasn't the stick affected you?"

"I used gloves, and also, from my scans, it doesn't seem to have any energy at all"

"Do you think for a whole transformation it takes all of the energy?"

"Maybe, it also could be that it takes DNA and changes it to a Pokémon's DNA"

"There's only one way to find out," Moon said at last

"W-wait, you can't become a Pokémon!?" Keita was stunned by her answer, being an Eevee, while it had its perks, it was scary, not being able to know what's going on.

"But we need to know everything we can"

"Sorry Moon, but I can't allow you to knowingly turn yourself into a pokémon"

"Aw man, but I've always wanted to be a Pokémon...Keita, you're lucky"

"I am definitely not, I'm stuck looking like an adorable Eevee, I can't make and give medicine anymore, and to top it off, Team Skull is out to get me!"

"Yeah, but what if you became a different Pokémon"

"That doesn't change my situation!"

"Listen, both of you, I know it can be stressful, but right now we have to be able to trust each other."

"R-right, sorry" They had said together

"For now, I just you guys to have fun, be young, and try to act normal, just to keep this a secret"

"Right," They said together

"In fact, it might be best, if People thought you were her Pokémon"

"You sure?" He looked up at Moon, unsure of it being a good idea

"Well yes, she can keep notes and she's strong"

"Shouldn't I get to choose my trainer?"

"Well, you should...Perhaps someone else can take you to their home for tonight?"

"Actually, what if we got him to Aether Paradise?" Moon suggested

"That actually is a Good Idea, but you would have to ride with Lillie, and of course you'd need your mom's permission, "Kukui said grabbing his own phone and calling his mother

" Alola Mr. Kukui, Is there any news about Keita?"

"Yes, one of our Students, Moon, has taken notes about the form's effects, but we wish to take him to Aether Paradise so they can get a better look at him, will that be alright?"

"Yes, I want Keita to return normal as soon as possible"

"Alright, Thanks, We'll do everything we can, We thank you for your patience and support"


End file.
